User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence 10 Flame Princess vs Princess Zelda
'RBoE Notes!' No alliteration on this one. It takes a lot of time to do that stuff and I wanted to make this one just a classic. As you can see the announcer went all posh on us. Also low references to both series because I may use Finn and Link is getting used again. Still they kick ass and that opening for FP was fun to do. Also no sex talk in this one. I know how to act like a female now sorta, though I'm not sure how that would help me in life. Hope you enjoyed this one it took 3 weeks like the one I just put out recently. Which is RBoE 9, go see it if you haven't. Also I had a lot of fun with this one. It's my new favorite. Oh and there are still references. Oh and last yes these women are fighters so lyrics will get a little violent. Settings for these ladies: Flame Princess: Fire Palace Princess Zelda: Hyrule Castle Beats: Let's name this one. Royal Thrashing! RBoE: 'Flame Princess vs Princess Zelda: ' Flame Princess Competing Against Princess Zelda Begin Please! Flame Princess: So how's this going to go down? The crowd saying OOOOO such a beautiful sound Not for you though fool you're through You should of stayed at Knight Academy School, because you can't survive my rule You're ignoble to your entire occupation Getting kidnapped and trapped because you're weak to your nation Face me you'll melt faster than the wooden shield's duration, you'll ace my disintegration I'm the heat in this rapping fashion just look at this sensation Zelda: You're Burning Low in fact it displays you don't char so well Have Link slash and trash you, then blast your ass with an ice spell! I'll super smash you into Lake Hylia you schmo You're uglier than Majora and I wasn't in that game though You have daddy issues that make the Jackson 5 look like family matter misuse If you're such a dandy princess where's your accrue? You're friends with a cinnamon bun, but your rhymes don't stick After your kingdom you barely helped fix and the relationship antics... You were stale, done, and no longer seen as slick Flame Princess: You've been around for 28 years, you're the one too old and out of date You have no idea about what you prate, to me your legend is so deflate At least I got game, your hearts are down to zilch like the cells in your brain They only honored you in your shitty CD-I games! You can keep your magic and weird gadgets, I have my royal flame palace For the sake of your Triforce! Protect your kingdom from malice! Your knights, Imp, and people have gone through so much absurdity because of your stupidity Accept it, I'm better psychically,mentally,and even economically This boss will make you automatically meet your demise swiftly! Zelda: You solved one dungeon and beat one badman? Sooo worth an overreaction... *sarcasm* I used light arrows and helped slay a powerful wizard Ganon Nice initials FP do they stand for flower power? At this hour you can't survive this royal flouter Go get frost blasted by the ice king since you're so flaccid Such big talk yet you got tricked by a kid Send your crappy series sinking worse than your ratings had descent! New game, "The legend of Zelda the Flame's End!" Who do you think won this contest? Who will appear next? We shall find out! ' '(Says in posh voice) Rap Battles of Excellence! ''' Who Won? Flame Princess Princess Zelda It's a Tie Category:Blog posts